Legacy
by wondering person
Summary: Naruto is sent back in time after Kyuubi tries to forcefully escape the seal. Naruto is sent back during the time of Rikudo Sennin and watch as he makes a name for his clan that will rock the elemental nations.  The Legacy of the Namikaze. No-Pairings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The humid breeze pushed blonde locks into inquiring sapphire eyes. Confusion marred the man's face while walking down the corridor he hasn't been through in almost five years. After all, there is no need to, since there hasn't been anyone else in his mindscape since the Kyuubi disappeared.

Exactly at his eighteenth birthday the Kyuubi just disappeared, which isn't actually bad if you are going to go by his father's seal, but the curious thing is that the conversion is supposed to last until he is 20. He still remembered the panic in everyone's faces when he said that he cannot access his mindscape and that the Kyuubi's chakra is gone. Well for the most part he is put under close surveillance by ANBU just to satiate everyone's fears. However after almost 3 months of no activity from the Kyuubi and the inability to enter his mindscape, it is just decided that it is for good and a celebration took place in training ground 7 for the official death of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Pretty much, everything went smoothly after that. After the Fourth Shinobi war and the death of Madara and Sasuke, as well as the sealing of the Gedo Mazo which took almost half a year and a combination of almost all seal masters to accomplish, the only known Bijuu still in existence were the Hachibi which is contained by Killer B and the Kyuubi that will be officially dead after two years. The elemental nation reached a period of peace and stability since no one wanted to go through the losses and the heartaches brought on by the war which, in comparison to the previous wars, was only a fickle of light.

He would say that the happiest moment in his life was when he was named the Hokage at 20 years old. It has been rumored that he will replace Tsunade as the Hokage when he was nineteen, but the fact that he was attending almost every council meetings, pretty much announced unofficially that he will be succeeding as the Rokudaime.

He still remembered almost crying at the end of his speech when he heard the population of Konoha shouting his name. He felt elated for the first time since these people cheering for him are no longer the people that once looked on him with disgust and hate. These people now admired him and respect him as their leader. As he looked on the faces of the previous Hokages in the Hokage Monument he almost saw them smiling at him especially the third and the fourth.

Thinking about his father, he has successfully reclaimed his birthright after the war when it was announced that he was the son of the Yondaime. All the properties of both his parent, the Uzumaki and the Namikaze, was rightfully named after him. Including to this is his father's prized jutsu, the Hiraishin. He also got into dating Hinata after the war ended when they were able to formally talk with each other after the event with Pain.

The position of the Hokage puts a new definition in 'dangerous' occupations, being an elite jounin or in his case an S-rank elite gennin and fighting S-rank idealistic criminals as well as surviving a war, could not prepare you from the dangers of being a Kage. Even if you can travel at the speed of light and teleport or destroy an enemy to the molecular level it has still no match for the number one enemy of all Kages. _Paperwork._

You would think that having high chakra reserves and doing Kage Bunshin left and right would help him deal with it, well think again. He still remembered the time he left the office to his clones to eat at Ichiraku Ramen and when he returned, he was pretty sure the clones died on his desk. After they dispelled he lost consciousness and was sent by his ANBU to the hospital and stayed there for a couple of days to lighten the headache he received from his clones due to a mild concussion. After that incident he never used shadow clones again to do the paperwork, sure they still helped from time to time but never again will he leave a mountain of paperwork solely to his clones.

He was dealing with the same evil paperwork earlier that day and after signing his name to foreign treaties, travel commodities, house repairs, pest exterminations and even wedding planning he called it a day. After his usual treat at Ichiraku Ramen he went to the Hokage Monument to sit at the top of his father's head and watched the village. As he watched the sunset and as darkness replaced the vibrant hue of the sky he also found himself dragged into his mindscape.

And that is where he is now, walking the corridors that he hasn't been through since five years ago. He cannot remember where the Kyuubi's chamber is and what other things there are in his mindscape. However he is pretty sure that he will be able to figure out what happened to the Kyuubi five years ago now that his mindscape is accessible yet again.

After turning left and right to different directions some leading to dead ends and others leading to empty rooms he turned to the last room at the far corner of his mind. Upon entering he can see the same big gate that kept the Kyuubi sealed within him for most of his life, the seal still intact however there is no Kyuubi to be found.

He noticed the pipes lining in his sewer-like mindscape were faintly glowing a bluish-white color unlike the last time he had been there were it glowed almost a vibrant purple due to the mixing of blue and red. He went closer to the cage and looked directly at the seal, studying for any indication that would say what happened to the Kyuubi.

Examining it from his point of view he could see that the seal, though the edges are giving away, maybe due to being unused and left for five years or is the natural process for seal, he cannot say. However he cannot refute the fact that the seal is working at its fullest potential even now. A true marvel when it comes to sealing, to say the least, a pity that its price is a person's life.

Touching the seal and examining it much closer he could see the symbols that were used in the seal and what they entailed in the overall seal. He could also see the additions that he made to strengthen the seal when he was training to control the Kyuubi's chakra and he cannot really find anything that would indicate something wrong with it. So maybe the Kyuubi is really gone for good, gone for almost five years. But then, there is still the conflict with the whole picture. If the Kyuubi is indeed gone and its chakra fully consumed by Naruto then why is still the seal in there, according to his father's notes regarding the seal that he used, it should be fully gone once the Kyuubi is gone. Also according to his father's notes the Kyuubi's chakra would be totally consumed by the seal at his twentieth birthday, however it happened at the eighteenth and why is that?

As he is checking the right quarter of the seal looking at the fail-safe that was built by his father should he somehow got close to using the nine tails he noticed a certain smudge. A certain smudge that to some should not entail anything but in the world of sealing even the smallest and slightest smudge could destroy a mountain. This of course got Naruto worried because he knows that it could mean a number of things if it was mistakenly put in there. Was it possible that the certain smudge killed the Kyuubi thus not completely draining all of its chakra and the seal was left intact? Or did it somehow, god forbid, let the Kyuubi escape whilst unknown to anyone? Honestly he cannot say.

Thinking of trying to swipe the smudge off the seal he didn't expect the sudden reaction that it would cause. As he placed his thumb on top of the smudge it suddenly grew hot leaving his thumb blistered and the bluish-white color that was coming from the pipes in his mindscape went out. It was a sudden blackout in his mindscape that the only light was coming from the seal that somehow went to work who-knows-what.

As he looked at the seal after the incident he felt something coming above and quickly pushed himself to the left using his feet as he watched a giant clawed paw making contact to the ground he was standing earlier making the ground quake. One thing came into his mind as he saw that paw, panic. Somehow the Kyuubi is still alive and what is it doing outside of the seal. As he regained his bearing from the sudden realization when the pipes started glowing a crimson red compared to the previous bluish-white and he saw, for the first time in almost five years, the Kyuubi in all its glory grinning maniacally and eyes full of anger, vengeance and joy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere off the distance in an almost completely different plane of existence a certain entity passed over the piles of dead bodies found lying around a battlefield. The entity makes its way to a certain person, the person using his sword to steady himself from falling due to the pain coming from the deep gashes found in his body. If one is to look at the event from afar they would see a sight of a single man standing in the sunset, seemingly victorious as the only one to survive such a dreadful event.<p>

Said person was looking around the battlefield and found the bodies of his comrades, friends, and families strewn about. The edges of his eyes burning for the tears that tends to escape. Looking at a certain direction he sees something he hopes not to see, the one that he believes brought on the death of his loved ones. That spirit in white. That spirit that spoke of death. The God of Death.

"Why?" he asks in a hoarse voice clearly from the strain that he received from the battle as the God slowly drifts to him as if the carnage is a daily occurrence, not caring for anything that has happened.

"Why did this happen?" he asks again in rage to the God as tears started to freely flow on his face, "I only asked you for fame and victory! Why are they all dead! Our deal is that you will give me victory over my enemies the deal is that you give me their death, but why are my comrades dead?" he shouted waiting for an answer from the God.

The God just closing in the distance between the two of them not looking winded as the man shouted and continued his questions after questions about their certain deal. About a certain_ 'deal'_ concerning life and death.

As the God came towering over the man, it notices that the man's eyes contained a mixture of rage and anger, as the entity extends its arm closer to the man's torso, the man asked another question in a much reserved tone though his disdain for the God is clear, "Do you not care that what you did is an evil thing? We are the ones protecting the poor and yet you choose the evil ones over the good. Are you not a God?"

As the God's hand passed through the man's torso and it got a hold of his soul making the man shiver in pain, the God spoke in a chilling voice that reminded the man of utter destruction like the event of today, **"Good and evil are concepts that humans decide. Those concepts do not apply to nonhumans."** At this, the God pulled the soul from the man leaving an empty shell in its wake, its eyelids closing in on empty lifeless eyes.

As the God of Death consumed the spirit of the dead man it felt an aura that threatens to escape death. An aura that the God has not felt for a long time, but waited for it in almost three years, the demon that it sealed in a boy but there is something going on. The God remembered the disappearance of the demon three years ago, apparently the demon found a way to escape death. However now that the God has felt the presence of the demon again it is something that will have to be dealt with personally. After all no one can escape death.

* * *

><p>"K-Kyu-Kyuubi?" stuttered Naruto as he watched the demon's glinting eyes full of rage and mirth. The only reason he was actually able to say anything, even if it was stuttered, was because he needed a confirmation that what he was seeing was real. It has been so long since he last thought of the Kyuubi and he actually believed it to be gone, but seeing the Kyuubi again like it has always been there and not dead for five years add to the fact that it has somehow made its way out of the seal is enough to shake him to the core.<p>

The Kyuubi's thin lips reached its ears as it grinned like a madman with his eyes foreboding knowledge and replied, **"Yes, you pathetic human, I have waited for so long to get my revenge to you and that accursed family of yours."**

The pain was unexpected; he was unable to notice the attack maybe because of fear or shock he cannot say. But as he stumbled out of the rubble that formed when he was sent in the wall by one of the Kyuubi's tail, he knows that he must restrain it in order for it to stop from hurting him or even escaping to the world.

He tried to gather his chakra in order to use Kage Bunshin but somehow cannot mold it, truth is, he cannot even feel his chakra! Another tail was sent hurtling towards him; fortunately he was able to get away at the last minute, the rocks flying directly to him leaving him with small cuts. Desperately he tries again to mold his chakra only to frown at being unable to.

"**You cannot use your chakra in here brat. I got you now little human."** The Kyuubi's booming voice disrupted Naruto from his thoughts in time to evade another slashing blow from the beast.

"What do you mean I cannot use my chakra, you fox?" Naruto blurted out hoarsely trying to breathe the pain from his wounds away.

"**Exactly what I mean human. Do you really think that I have not gained any knowledge from being locked up in a human vessel for almost a century?" **

"What do you mean by that?"

"**Boy you are not the only one could gain knowledge when it comes to that paper art of yours, I've been bound by it for almost a century and I've been learning it a century earlier than you are!"** The Kyuubi roared and sent another blow directly to Naruto.

The fight continued for a long time wherein the Kyuubi will send blow after blow while Naruto could only dodge and evade. Naruto tried to engage a small taijutsu match with the Kyuubi only for him to be hurled back crushing in the wall.

After a minute or so the Kyuubi can be seen smiling its feral smile while looking at its vessel with uncontained glee; its vessel looking battered and thoroughly beaten, almost covered in his blood and breathing painfully.

The Kyuubi rapidly sends one of its tails to its vessel piercing him in the stomach. Naruto gave a painful cry as he watched the blood drip out of his stomach and hacking out blood from his mouth. When the Kyuubi withdrew its imbedded tail out of Naruto, it watched as the person that kept him locked away for twenty-three years fell into his knees holding on to the hole that he received in his stomach and coughing out blood at the same time.

"What… what are you… g-going to do now… fox?" Naruto asked the beast as he panted feeling his life giving out. "Y-you do know… that you're going to die…. if I die, right?"

"**If I do not have a plan to save myself I wouldn't have done this rubbish. Clearly what I need is for you to be weakened, I have successfully breached the seal so that you were not able to feel my presence and stop the conversion of my chakra for five years. I have travelled in your mind to learn everything you know about your father's seal as well as your modifications and after this I will be free once again!" **The Kyuubi roared out in laughter as it watched its vessel weakening by each passing moment.

The Kyuubi looked at the seal with mad eyes as he began flooding it with his chakra. The pipes in the sewer-like mindscape started to glow a bright crimson red and the seal that once kept the gate shut suddenly caught on fire, its edges being incinerated by the malevolent bubble of cloud coming from the Kyuubi.

Naruto watched as the seal started to get caught on fire, he knows that once the seal is burned completely the Kyuubi will be set free to cause destruction in the world. A world that has seen far too much destruction in the past from people that got too greedy on their individual dreams for prestige and power.

Naruto tried to stand up shakily as he breathed forcefully into his lungs that seemed to give out on him. Holding the wound in his stomach he makes his way to where the Kyuubi is, in his mind, a goal of stopping whatever the beast plans on doing.

The Kyuubi, sensing its vessel closing in on him sends him a mocking smile, a smile that seems to taunt its vessel showing his victory and its vessel's defeat. The Kyuubi thought it ironic, to be willingly sealed by Uzumaki Mito and then passed on to Uzumaki Kushina then later sealed by Namikaze Minato and resealed by Uzumaki Naruto and for the boy to be killed with the aid of the same thing used to imprison him is enough to bring a smile.

"**What, do you have any last words boy?" **the Kyuubi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I-I will not l-let you… I will-" Before Naruto could finish, the seal suddenly glowed a blinding white light prompting the Kyuubi and Naruto to close their eyes. As the two slowly regain their sights they saw a scary looking visage of an entity dressed in white that radiated death. To Naruto, he felt a sense of dread and loneliness unlike anything he experienced before; to the Kyuubi he felt a fear he has not felt in over twenty-three years, the last time he did, it was also in the presence of the figure in front of him. The Shinigami.

"**I have come to get what was rightfully mine in the beginning." **The God stated in a chilling manner, the echo resonantly giving the sewer-mind landscape an eerie feel.

"**What is it that you came here for?" **the Kyuubi asked in a shocked tone that has taken Naruto aback for he doesn't understand who or what the entity is, only that it is a powerful one. The Kyuubi seemingly knows what it is and for the Kyuubi to be in such a manner is in itself inconceivable.

"**Kyuubi, do you think you can trick death? You may have hoodwinked your way out of death three years ago, but now, there will be no escape for you." **The chilling voice of the God took down the temperature deeply below a new depth.

Naruto, seemingly able to piece everything together, now recognize the entity as the Death God. The same thing that sealed the Kyuubi inside of him and the one that has taken the soul of the Sandaime and his father.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened and from shock it turned rebellious and angry, **"Do you think I will allow myself to die! I am the most powerful being in existence!" **The Kyuubi shouted in rage as it brought its stretched paw down to the God only for it to go through the entity, unhurt.

The God not caring for the rage coming from the Kyuubi or the attack that came from the demon extended its arm to reach the beast's head. The Kyuubi roared in defiance as it gathered chakra in its mouth forming a black ball and blasted it in the direction of the God. However just like before the blast just passed through the God like it is not even there before hitting the seal that once imprisoned the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

After that, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Pain welcomed him once his consciousness returned. He does not actually know what happened after it went dark in his mindscape but he can still feel the wound in his stomach that he received from the Kyuubi. He is lying in a soft bed, he was sure of it, but did the people of Konoha sent him home or to the hospital?<p>

As he opened his eyes he saw a brown ceiling in his direct sight, it is not really something he remembered from before but he was somehow glad that he didn't end up in the hospital. Looking around he recognized that he is in a simple bedroom but somehow everything seems to come from a time long ago. The bed itself, though soft, was made of wood there were no electronics in the house and everything was either made from wood or a variation of plants. He wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly found out that he was in a hut.

He touched the sore spot in his stomach where the Kyuubi pierced his flesh and he found it healed, like there isn't even a hole to begin with, though it still ached from being sore. He again observed everything he could see in the simple bedroom and wondered who lived in this place he was sure that he didn't remember such a place in Konoha.

As he was looking at the bowls made from wood he felt a strong presence coming outside the door. He didn't recognize it which made him alert as it could be an enemy ninja but he doesn't even know if he could be of match with that person walking outside. The person has a much larger chakra reserve than the Kyuubi!

As the door opened slowly Naruto became tenser at each passing second then out came a figure of a man. The man had a long black spiky hair flowing backwards that reminded Naruto of Madara he also wore a white cloak with a high open collar and showing a necklace with six red magatama. His face is pale resembling most of the Uchihas yet his presence reminded him of Tsunade he is as tall as Jiraiya the last time he saw him. However the feature that mostly caught Naruto's attention was man's eyes, his eyes widened and his jaw gaped as he saw the same eyes that he saw only once in his life, the same purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern, the same eyes as Nagato, the Rinnegan.

The man watched him intently with those eyes and Naruto felt small in them however he quickly tried regain his lost bearing at seeing the Legendary Rinnegan and asked the man a question that has been bugging him, "Who are you?"

"I am _Rikudo Sennin."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys what do you think? Well reviews are always welcomed so please do not hesitate. Well I will try to write longer chapters than this one because as you can see this is, in all reality, just a prologue. Anyway again review reviews! TY for reading...<strong>


	2. Resolution

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I actually finished the chapter almost two weeks ago however I went into a vacation to Hong Kong and I went home just two days ago. Actually went to Disneyland... **

**I was actually having doubts on this chapter because I wanted to make it longer. I have to cut two pages of the story because that two pages is much more suitable to a different chapter than this one. Anyway I will try to update earlier by clawing ideas through my brain. Well the truth of the matter is that I already have this outline of how I want the story to flow however when I was doing the chapter I kind of like wanted to allot a portion of the whole story to the relationship of Naruto and RSennin. And I'm having problems on how I'm going to do that with the whole outline and all thing.**

**Anyway enough of my grievances for now... Please enjoy the story and review review... **

**Another thing, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter so to all of those who want to sue me for plagiarism I hereby denounce any of the claims that I own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and this is merely a fan fiction on FanFiction:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Resolution<p>

_Stare…_

_Stare…_

_Stare…_

It was an awkward silence. During his time as the Hokage, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, could say that he led his people beautifully and maneuvered through meetings with his unusual charisma to sway things in his favor. Of course he takes into consideration the benefits everyone would get especially if it is for establishing alliances with Konoha. He can say that being a Hokage at 20 the diplomatic meetings, trade regulations and the ninja court and council (after the older fools especially the elders are replaced) became easy to deal with and that there are only a few people who could actually make him uncomfortable for different reasons.

There is of course Tsunade-baachan who, even at 61, can punch a solid rock and turn it into fine powder; also there is Kakashi-sensei, there is just this unnerving presence when you cannot see someone's face because sometimes you'll never know what it is they're thinking even if you think you do; another is Sakura-chan, if Gai-sensei has Lee well Tsunade-baachan has Sakura… enough said; the greatest one though is Hiashi, when he started to ask Hinata to go on a date, Hinata said that the Hyuuga, being a traditional family, will require him to ask the head of the family to allow them to go on a date.

He did ask Hiashi and finally got Hinata to go on a date however, up until this day, he never disclosed anything regarding about that meeting. He never wanted anyone to know that he almost peed in his pants when Hiashi was looking at him with that eyes that seemed to dissect him from front to rear uttering threats he was pretty sure that is treason to the Hokage but he believed Hiashi wouldn't care any less. And that is the same feeling he is having with right now, though he believes that he'll pee in his pants for sure after this is over.

After he woke up and recovered from the shock of someone saying that he is the Sage of the Six Paths he was led into a, what he supposed to be the living room. It looks very much similar to the Hyuuga's meeting room when he had that talk with Hiashi and that added to the tension and nervousness he was feeling. He contemplated that this was a genjutsu, a very realistic genjutsu, but he settled himself to wait until they are in a more appropriate location for that. However there are things that seemed to disapprove of this fact as early as he even woke up. First there is that person's chakra that feels like the ocean, an unending horizon; secondly he bit his tongue hard till it bled when he closed his mouth after gaping like a fish and nothing happened. So the best bet that he has right now is to wait for the right moment and ask the sage where he is.

His thoughts came to the things that he would say to the Sage. He could tell him everything that he knows of, especially how his sons will start the line of the Senju and the Uchiha whose rivalry will remain for more than a century (he was locked in the Hokage library when he was training as the Hokage because he needed to know HISTORY) or he could just feign ignorance on the whole matter. However something tells him at the back of his head that the sage already knew that he came from a different timeline. He also thought about what happened to the Kyuubi after the fight in his mindscape, he tried sensing the Kyuubi's chakra and like for the past five years, he did not feel anything. The whole thing with the Shinigami is also confusing.

Think about it, everything that happened is very confusing. There was the fact that the Kyuubi got away from the seal leaving it intact, there is also the fact that the Kyuubi learned sealing techniques and developed what he believed a very advance type of seal to render him useless in his OWN mindscape, and the last one is that the Shinigami made an appearance, again in his OWN mindscape. That was creepy thought actually, the Shinigami entering someone's mind. Grrr...

His thoughts focused back to the man who introduced himself as the Sage of the Six Paths, there is of course speculation on his part but the power the _'sage' _seem to exude and the fluidity of his movements simply caught him in awe and somehow the sage's aura quenched his doubts of who the person really is. Looking more closely to the said person he could see the tell-tale signs of the Uchiha genetics. There was the pale skin, the focus found in the face and the walk that just say _'First class person! OUT OF THE WAY!' _though it was not as smug as the other Uchiha he can remember _–coughsasukecough- _there was that certain beat in the walk that would later be a trademark of the Uchiha's arrogance.

The sage sat on the floor his looks not showing his thoughts and motioned for Naruto to sit down. The door slid open and the sage mentioned for the housekeeper to bring tea for himself and his guest.

Naruto continued his observations that he didn't notice that the sage is also studying him. Naruto thought that though his actions and facial features carry the Uchiha's arrogance it contradicts the way his presence feels. The sage reminds him of the sunset he used to watch in Konoha at the top of his father's head, it was a reliving feeling, something that just makes you want to forget the difficult things like running a village and keeping its enemies out. It was the same feeling he felt when in the presence of Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, the Sandaime, all of the Rookie Nine and his father during that brief time at the seal; the feeling of being welcomed and the warmth of belonging. It makes him feel at ease.

Naruto thought that the man is well-bred carrying himself confidently which he thinks is the reason why he felt at ease. The confidence that came from the man just seemed to extend to Naruto and he felt really comfortable in his presence. He also looks scholarly which is like a definition of what a sage is even though he isn't that old maybe in his late-twenties. There is also a sign of wisdom present, a great wisdom that Naruto thought greater than that of the Sandaime. He has no doubt that the man is a great leader, confident with himself, humble to his peers, respectful to others and auspicious to all. He may look like the Uchiha but he's just like the Senju from the books he read and from Tsunade's description of the Shodai.

Naruto then noticed that the man he was studying was also doing the same thing to him; therefore he waited until the sage was finished before striking a conversation. After all it is inappropriate for him to study the sage and stop the sage from doing the same. Naruto waited until the silence cracked into his nerves all the while thinking how long till the housekeeper came back with the tea. Being uncomfortable with the silence and seeing that the other man was finished studying him his curiosity got the better of him and asked, "Excuse me, I didn't want to ask before the tea is served but my – "

"Then you should just wait for the tea to arrive before you ask." The sage interrupted apathetically and began drilling holes to Naruto with his eyes.

"I-I um… I –" Naruto shocked by the way the sage interrupted him began to stutter almost doing an imitation of Hinata when she was 12. However even before he recovered from shock and finish his stuttering he was interrupted again by the sage.

"What are you, a twelve year-old child? Stop stuttering it's quite a disrespectful thing to do in front of your host. It is also inappropriate for you to speak first when tea is not yet served and especially when you are a guest so wait for the tea before you speak, stop gaping like a fish and shut up."

Naruto on his part instantly shut his mouth audibly and thought…

Great leader?

Confident with himself?

Humble to his peers?

Respectful to others?

Auspicious?

WRONG!

Naruto's eyebrow began twitching as he looked at the sage directly on the ripple-patterned eyes of the Rinnegan. That kind of attitude was the same thing that he had to deal with the elder advisors before he was able kick them out of their positions in the council. A great leader, he doesn't even know if someone will follow this man with that kind of attitude; Confident with himself, more like borderline arrogant; Humble to his peers, he just shot him down; Respectful to others, he told him to shut up; Auspicious, the man isn't favorable at all. Naruto realized that the man looks like an Uchiha, the man feels like a Senju and the man speaks like an Uchiha. Next thing he knows the man will use Chibaku Tensei on him if the Uchiha's interest in killing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki came from this man right here. What would he give to make this less... troublesome?

The door opened at that moment and the housekeeper sat down their cups on the floor one in front of Naruto and one in front of the Sage and began filling it with tea. Naruto was grateful for the interruption because he knows that if they were left there without the housekeeper interrupting it would have been an awkward situation. As soon as the housekeeper left, Naruto reached for his tea and sipped some, not taking his eyes off the sage and the sage reflecting the same way he did.

"Tell me, who you are and what you are doing at the back of my house." the Sage asked his guest impassively while bringing down the cup back to the floor.

"Back of your house?" Naruto replied bemusedly.

"I found you there at the back of my house after I felt a strong surge of chakra. Now answer my question who are you and what are you doing here?" the Sage said sternly.

Naruto thought of whether he should tell the sage that he came from the past or just say that he doesn't know anything however he has a feeling that the sage will know if he is lying or not so he opt for the truth.

"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The reason I was at the back of your house is mere coincidence however I can say that I am not from the same time period as you are if you are really the Sage of the Six Paths." replied Naruto cautiously and looking for any signs of shock coming from the man especially since he decided to just be straight to the point.

"So you are telling me that you are a time traveler?" the sage asked in which Naruto could only nod.

For the sage's part his face showed no outward reaction except for a certain glimmer in his eyes and simply nodded before taking a sip of the tea, evidently trying to collect his thoughts on the matter. The sage isn't actually surprised by the fact of time travel since he already expected something like that. When he felt the chakra before he found the man, there was a certain rip from reality that minimally happens when he is using both Yin and Yang Manipulation simultaneously to turn illusion into reality. After all, altering reality is the major process of the technique he is trying to develop, his _Banbutsu Sōzō (_Creation of all Things).

Only what made the sage consider of time travelling as the cause that this Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto appeared is actually because of the large-scale rip of dimensions that he felt. First he thought it was someone trying to copy his _Banbutsu Sōzō _that went wrong and that the person who did it likely died by ripping himself into nothingness. However after he analyzed the feeling of the chakra, the life force and the way the Yin and Yang elements moved he was simply left to wonder and let his curiosity move him to the place he felt the power come from.

While walking to the place his analysis of the event almost killed his curios mind. People may call him the closest being to a God because he can control all of the elements and their sub-elements, he can turn illusion into reality, and above all else his intelligence, even at a young age, is outmatched. However this little event in which he doesn't have an answer is killing him - but no one is actually named a deity for nothing.

The way he felt the chakra move can be compared to a waterfall; there was a constant movement of chakra and it came from different sources, three in fact, like streams that in the end will go down and form the waterfall, the chakra being the water. The life force was a little complicated than the chakra which he compared to wild bulls on rampage; it was far from constant it's actually unstable and all of the energy was just going haywire, however it is a great mystery, because there are only three sources of chakra but the life force he felt was not for three nor even five but thousands and millions of life force going who knows where. And lastly the movement of the Yin and Yang elements is simply astonishing; whenever he used his incomplete _Banbutsu Sōzō_ he compares his control to two different liquids moving side by side, touching each other. However what makes the process rough is because the two liquid cannot move smoothly together and they continue to mix with each other while they should not; rather they should mingle and form a constant circular motion that will in itself contort illusions into reality. The way the Yin and Yang elements moved though almost made the sage jealous of the control because compared to his two-liquid control, the movement he felt was like oil and water. However close the Yin and Yang elements moved with each other they cannot mix and however fast they move in a windmill pattern it remains smooth and thus the movement smoothly and gracefully disrupts reality that it is almost relaxing and breathtaking to feel.

The way the Yin and Yang elements moved led the sage to think whether it was a big illusion that was made into reality or whether the dimension was in itself ripped and thus time. So it is either creation or dimension travelling.

When he made it to the place where he felt the power, he found that he was in his own backyard and from there he saw a man lying face flat on the grass. His bright yellow hair, dare he say, was almost the same shade of sunflowers and the red coat he was wearing was actually a fine addition that really complimented his hair and his tanned skin. The coat however almost made the sage unaware that the man was also bleeding; it is only when he whiffed the air that he smelled the blood and rushed to the man.

The blond has been asleep for almost three days and that left the sage enough time to contemplate on what happened. His first theory about creation was quickly disposed of because such a thing is almost impossible. People like to call him as the closest being to a God especially because he can just imagine something and give it life however his _Banbutsu Sōzō _is still _incomplete, _though it can in fact create things out of thin air and give life, there is one thing he can never do and that is create a human life.

Sure he can create insects out of his imagination but he needs a source of life, whenever he uses this to form life of lesser animals he is taking away a part of his own lifetime. Thus if someone would ever create a person's life the price would be one's life. And what he is trying to do is to actually give life to something without its natural obligation. He thought of all the life force that was going haywire when he found the man but left that as something that needed to be answered by his other theory.

This leads to the second theory which is divided into two, the dimension travel. The first division is that the man might live in a different plane of existence that is not in any way related in this plane, meaning he came from a different history. The second division is time travelling, the man might come from the same dimension, the difference however is that he came from a different time frame.

Now to answer where the life force came from, the theory is actually only applicable to time travel but IF in fact that the man travelled through time, then the time frame from where the man came from is already broken and thus almost all of the life force that accumulated during his time came with him and just disappeared and melded in this new time frame.

Such theories might be impossible for other people to comprehend however when you have the power to actually control all the elements especially the Yin and Yang elements, you will start to view the world in a different picture where everything is plausible. And that the impossible could very well be the most simple explanation of a grand theme in all of nature's possibility. And that would make you intelligent even at such a young age.

The sage hearing that the man confirmed one of his theories left the sage in wonder, though he showed no outward signs to it. There are just a lot of things that he could learn from this. The man in front of him could very well control both Yin and Yang chakra and was able to bend time in itself, the man may come from the future, there is no doubt about it and he would learn what could happen in the near future and thus, he grew excited.

The sage allowed a small smile grace into his face and made an eye contact with the man in front of him who was observing him diligently and asked, "Could you tell me your life while we have snacks?"

"Of course however I would actually need to know whether you are really what you say you are or whether you are just lying about your identity." Answered Naruto meeting the sage's eyes head-on.

"I see, what kind of proof do you need young man?" inquiringly replied the sage.

"From where I came from it is said that you can control two elements that only those who have your eyes can, both the Yin and Yang elements, and from what I heard you are quite famous for your _Banbutsu Sōzō, _the Creation of All Things Technique."

"And you wish me to do a performance of the technique." It wasn't as much as a question as it is a statement but Naruto still nodded in response.

At the time that Naruto was made the Hokage he actually had Kakashi raid almost all of the things in the Uchiha compound and there they found certain texts that can be only read by the_ Sharingan_. This gave a view on the Uchiha's history and the text that was supposedly written by the Sage himself. There were some things that cannot be read even with the _Mangekyou _however there is a certain ability of the sage that Naruto found most intriguing and that is actually the _Banbutsu Sōzō. _It is a technique controlling both the Yin and Yang chakra to make a man's wildest imagination into reality, it is actually even believed that the man can create life and that is speaking a lot about the sage whether they are mere stories or not.

The sage's hands moved and brought his right hand over his left making the two palms of his hands meet with each other and form a small hollow center. Naruto could feel a small fluctuating of chakra however unlike the feeling he gets from, let's say a fire technique where he could fell the burst of chakra and the sudden explosion of chakra to produce the fire, what he feels from the sage is actually a calming activity. From what he remembered, the way _Banbutsu Sōzō _works is by combining both the Yin and Yang elements; the Yin taking care of the spiritual aspect of the thing being made while the Yang would take care of the vitality or the physical aspect.

When the sage slowly opened his hands facing Naruto there was a butterfly that started to flutter its wings on the sage's hands and flew on the room shakily, like it was learning how to use its wings. Calling Naruto amazed would be an understatement with his mouth slightly opened and eyes widened in sheer proportion. To Naruto it was one of the things he would one day say _he was proud of seeing_, it wasn't a simple technique, of that he was sure and yet it was made as if it is the simplest thing in the world. There was a small shift in chakra and the next thing you know, life is created.

The butterfly landed on Naruto forefinger and stretched its wings while Naruto continued to stare at it in awe. The technique isn't like the flashy ones he was used to seeing in battles, it is more like the techniques used by mednins and there was almost a small resemblance to Lady Chiyo's Reincarnation technique and Tsunade's _Sōzō Saisei_; it is beautiful.

A minute passed before the butterfly flew out of Naruto's finger and went outside. When he turned his attention back to the sage he saw him snacking on a piece of bread that wasn't there before. It is only during at that time that Naruto realized that a servant might have entered the room again to bring the snacks while he was observing the butterfly exclusively that he wasn't able to feel someone going into the room. But anyone could hardly blame him from that, he knew the sage wouldn't by the small smile that was adorning his face.

"So do you finally believe that I am the sage that you are talking about?" calmly asked the sage as he out his tea back to the ground.

Naruto only nodded as he got a piece of bread and put some in his mouth and began eating. The comfortable silence stretched for a small amount of time until Naruto spoke, "I guess I should start during the day I was born, right?" he asked with a small hollow laugh.

The sage in reply only raised one of his eyebrows and nodded his head urging for the man to continue.

"It started when my father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Namikaze Minato faced the Kyuubi in a battle to protect the village…"

* * *

><p>The story he heard from the man was something the sage would call an epic. The story spoke of tall tales that he could not come up with his imagination however the way the story was delivered, with sincerity and conviction, erases the doubts that the story was pure fiction. And yet every word that came out from the man's mouth was something that could possibly be found in story books and yet, and yet, it cannot be because it was oh so believable.<p>

Apparently, the man in front of the sage was the son of a village leader however in order to stop a rampaging beast the father sealed the demon in his son. This turned the son of the greatest leader of the village into a pariah and though most of the people will have gone mad at the population who would treat a child like some garbage, this man tried to become their leader claiming that he would protect the village because everyone in there is a precious person.

The story of summoning toads, slugs and even snakes was something that should be left in wonder as fighting side by side with animals five times as big as a tower was something even the greatest story teller would not think of. The story of the criminal organization gathering all of those that contained a demon within them and use them as a way for unsealing a much greater demon was a big shot. The way a friend abandoned one friend in hopes of getting strong so that he could kill a brother who has been trying to protect him, must be a big tragedy. The past and the future of the three orphans turned into villains in hope to find an end to the vicious cycle of hatred must be an orchestrated ascent to the plot. And the way the battle that occurred in order to stop a man who has been plotting for revenge in almost a century must be some kind of theatrics; and yet the eyes of the person telling the story isn't at the present but rather in what the future holds.

The story has long been ended but the silence remained to stretch for a minute. The sage looked around and asked himself when the night had started to creep up. At what part of the man's story did the sun start to set?

The sage slowly stood up and looked at the man with tired eyes, a small smile on his face and said, "Rest now, the night is gaining on us. Maybe it would be better for us to continue this conversation tomorrow." The sage waited for a nod from the blonde before he nodded in return. He went out and called for one of the servants of the house to lead the guest in a spare bedroom, a much more comfortable one than where the man recovered from his injuries.

With that, he allowed the servant to enter the room he just left to talk to the guest and left to go into his bedroom and rest for the night. He has completely missed dinner but there were more things in his mind that needed to be sorted out.

For the first time in almost 20 years, the sage began to ask himself whether he is doing what is right by teaching the _Shinobi Sect_ to the people. Based on the story he just heard there will be peace however will the millions of life lost really necessary? From the blonde's story it would take at least many centuries before the first shinobi village will be built and before that there will be a time that will be called in history as the Shinobi Clans War period. There will be Great Shinobi Wars, skirmishes and assaults which will cost the life of many, shinobi and citizen alike. Many innocents would die because of that, many would die because of what he is trying to teach… many would die because of the _Shinobi Sect _that he is so proud about.

* * *

><p>Naruto started to wake up as he felt the warmth flowing in his face. He slowly opened his eyes trying to identify the source only to close them tightly when he was blinded by the sun's light. The sun was already high on the sky; he thought that it must have been at around nine in the morning. His thoughts suddenly soaked up to what he told the sage yesterday.<p>

When he was getting ready to sleep yesterday he thought of the different things that he said to the sage, true he shouldn't have said as much as he said yesterday, but somehow it wasn't for the sake of the sage rather it was for himself. When he started talking, there were just no way could he stop as he was recalling all of his experiences and he just got carried away. He thought of the things he could have done differently, the things he did wrong and the things that he could improve. He thought about the relationship between him and Sasuke, he thought of all the things he could have done for Jiraiya before the man died, he could have done a lot of things now that he is smarter… wiser. And yet all he thought was how he was unable to.

It was kind of irritating for the blonde because when he was sitting as the Hokage he thought to himself that there was no way he could change anything that happened because no one can go back in time. Now though, he is already back in time, though it was a time wherein everything he will do might just become a myth when Konoha will be established and he hates it. He hates it that he was able to go back in time yet there is nothing he could do for the future.

He gave a little shiver when his feet came in contact with the floor and as he spotted some clothes that were folded on the table, fortunately for him the cloth was a simple jinbei. He got into the dress and was actually glad that he only has to wear a jinbei and not a kimono. He just doesn't have any knack for traditional clothing like that of a Kimono though he needed to know how to wear one if he wanted Hiashi to be impressed. And the things he remembered from reading history is that Kimono, at this time period, isn't used as a formal-only dress but it can also be worn casually.

The thing he is wearing now is a pure black dress, the shirt having white embroideries that forms a wave pattern at the upper left of the torso going down to the bottom left of the shirt; the same pattern could also be found at the right sleeve.

As he opened the door and walked out he saw a young woman who has a black hair going smoothly on her back. She was also wearing a light blue kimono with pink sakura petals as design; her skin was white yet it wasn't pale, just a perfect shade of whiteness bordering on cream. She turned her head and blue met onyx as their eyes settled on each other.

After about a minute or so the Sage came to the same hallway which caught the attention of both Naruto and the girl. The sage seeing the two persons standing in the hallway proceeded to them, his eyes settling on blue ones before facing the girl and spoke, "_Kurohana_, how are you doing?"

The girl briefly looked at Naruto and turned to the sage with a small bow "_Sennin-sama_, I have been well and thank you. My father has asked me to come here because he wanted to ask you to come to dinner on our house."

"Ah, it is that time of the year again isn't it?" asked the sage. When he received a nod his eyes turned to his other guest and continued to speak to the woman. "Kurohana I would like to introduce you to my guest, this is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Naruto this is Lady Moreisha Kurohana she is the daughter of a friend."

The sage allowed the two to exchange pleasantries with each other before continuing, "Kurohana, ask your father if it will be alright to invite Naruto to come to dinner. He is my guest and it will speak bad about me if I leave the house alone to a guest also he will be my charge so you can assure your father that he will not do anything drastic."

The woman turned to look at the blonde man that was standing behind the sage before nodding, "Hai _sennin-sama_." With a final bow the woman turned around after she met the blue eyes of the man trying to fight down the blush that threaten to show on her face.

The sage waited until he could not see the young woman before turning his head to his previous guest. He eyed him observantly before complimenting the blonde on how he looks which was retuned with a small blush from the blonde that was turned back with a chuckle.

The sage regarded to Naruto to follow him to the dining room where a carefully laid out breakfast was prepared. The two of them sat on the floor, both saying thanks for the meal and went to eat.

* * *

><p>After they have finished eating their breakfast earlier they went to the living room to continue their discussion the other day.<p>

"So I wonder what you are going to do now that you are here in our time line." The sage asked Naruto with an affable expression.

"Well…" Naruto looked surprised by the question as his eyes dimmed and looked thoughtful before continuing, "I think I will find a way to get back to my time."

"I see." The sage replied letting the time stretch and carry-on the silence.

"I think…" Naruto started once the silence got unbearable tilting the cup in his hands from left to right before letting it rest on the ground, "I think for the sake of the years to come it is better to not continue teaching the people the shinobi arts."

"And why is that?" the sage replied with his eyes widening a fraction before it disappeared making Naruto think that he just imagined the action.

"You have heard what happened in my time period. There was chaos all around us and there were many innocent lives that were lost. In my short time as the Hokage I was trying to make the people understand that there is no need for the Shinobi arts. I am a shinobi and I will protect my village, however when the lives of innocents are at stake and the one taking their lives are us shinobis, then I would gladly give up on being one to stop the cycle of hatred." Naruto looked into his hands and clenched it, seemingly lost in the memory. "I have lost a lot of my precious people because of the power that being a shinobi give us; however I am left to wonder at the end of the day, are the powers that we wield naturally protect the lives of the people or it destroys it by nature."

If Naruto looked up to see the face of the sage he would have seen the thoughtful look in his eyes, the sad smile on the crystalline face and the look of understanding hidden in the visage of the man that looked much older than he truly is.

"I promised myself" Naruto continued, "that I would use my power to protect those important to me however in all of the things that I do I was always left with a question 'Am I really doing the right thing?' I have been on assassination missions before and sometimes there are other ninjas protecting my target. When I come face to face with these ninjas we will battle to the death and when I emerge victorious I am left to think how many dreams I have destroyed. How the family of the man I just killed will live through." Sadness seems to creep up to Naruto at that moment as he kept his head low. It was difficult for him to say these words because this is one of the things he didn't like in the shinobi life style. It is one of the reasons why he wanted the shinobi age to end.

"As the Hokage it is my dream to see my people living without the uneasiness of being in trouble by some shinobi. Being a civilian is what we strive for because the bloodshed in the way of the shinobi is not something that should be walked on. I, no, _we_ want peace. And to have peace the cycle of hatred should be broken and sadly for a way to stop it is to cut the thing that started all of it. The power that us shinobi have to control the things around us is what made us fearsome and it is also that power that made us hungry for more; hungry for more that some of us would take the lives of innocent people to have some." Naruto looked directly at the eyes of the Rinnegan and with conviction he repeated, "For the sake of the years to come, I think it is better not to teach the people of the Shinobi arts _Sennin-sama_."

It was the first time the Naruto regarded to the sage as such and blue eyes met with purple for the longest time. They stared at each other's pair of eyes searching for something in the other's eyes and yet what they saw is the same; conviction, honor as well as suffering. Their eyes hold the promise of what will come, one who shall see the fruits of the other and one who seem to start a challenge of wills.

The sage sighed as he inhaled the scent of the cooling tea in front of him. It pains him to hear what the man in front of him said but he knows that there is a big truth in those words. His teachings will bring pain, he knows it but the question is whether he is ready to not do anything to help the people in his time for the sake of the future?

He looks at the right and saw the outside. In his yard he saw that the flowers of the sakura tree are in full bloom, some of them falling because of the wind's rustle but some of them stood through and just waved through the wind and not letting go of the branch they are in.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled, enjoying the moment of peace. He hated the man in front of him in some extent because he prided himself for being calm yet this man has been irritating. When he studied under the sages he reached the plethora of peace, he can stand in one place on end just by meditating and remain as calm as a cucumber and he never doubted himself. When he was young he never doubted any of the choices he made because he believed that doubts is just a gateway to failing. When you doubt yourself it is more likely that you will fail, that is why he never did doubt his decisions.

He remembered the word his mother spoke to him once when he was little and said it out loud for the sake of the blonde man in the opposite side of the room.

"No matter what the decision is, you're the one deciding it. And if you feel no regrets, then that's the end of it." The sage continued to stare at the sakura petals outside the house but he spared a single glance at the blonde. Seeing the surprised look on the man's face by the sudden remark the sage decided to continue, "That is something my mother told me before she died. When I was little my family was a part of a travelling community; we lived going from one place to another. It wasn't the most beautiful way of living one's life however it was living."

The sage seemed lost on the memory of long ago, his eyes directed on the petals that seem to float on air and yet his mind is nowhere near the present. "It was satisfying," the sage gave a small laugh that ended with a sharp intake of air, his hands travelled through black locks of hair before continuing, "During that time I both had my parents but…" the sage looked at the blonde with the corner of his eyes "but I guess everything has to end. Our group was attacked by bandits and they took my father's life and in the assault, I found myself along with the other kids my age cornered waiting for our fortune. It was at that time that those of us left decided to fight, _they_ decided to fight. I was too caught up with my father's death that I froze on my place. I remembered bawling like no tomorrow when I saw my father's head dismembered away from his body." Naruto cringed at the description before listening again at the words. "Maybe it was because of hatred for what those men had done that so many of us went blindfolded to battle. There were a lot of us who died, our group was large and the bandits, small, however even if we have the upper hand in number it evened out with the experience the bandits have. In some kind of miracle it was only I who remained standing as well as the leader of the bandits."

The sage inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before he carried on, "I was frozen in place and I waited for the strike that I know will come as I closed my eyes at that time, I waited for the sound of flesh. I waited for my flesh to be torn apart all the while crying, feeling powerless." The way the words were said with helplessness that led Naruto to think where the story was going. He knows how to feel powerless firsthand; he was not foreign to it ever since he was little.

"And then I heard it." The sage opened his eyes looking defeated with a small smile adorning his face, "I heard the sound of metal going through flesh and my thoughts at that time was why I wasn't feeling any pain. And as I opened my eyes I found the antagonist's head on the ground. And I looked at the sword that dealt the damage and I saw my mother." Tears started welling up at the sage's face that Naruto for once did not see the image of a sage but that of a tortured man.

"I was glad to see my mother alive. However as I looked closely on her I saw the wounds she received from the man she just killed. There was a large gash on her chest you could see the blood flowing like the water from a creek. I rushed into her side as she fell on her knees and she offered me with the kind smile I used to see on her when she was with my father. I cried and cried at that time and I asked her why she did that. Why she sacrificed her life just to protect me. And that's when she said that it is her decision to save me. One person does not need a reason to save those important to them because being someone important is reason enough to sacrifice one's life. She told me that doubting the things you do in life will get you nowhere because these doubts will turn on you and hinder your movement. She said that when you have a goal in mind you should go for it because it is your decision to begin with. There is no point in thinking something and not doing it, it would be better not to think of it at all."

The sage used his hands to wipe the small outline of tears on his face and waited for a moment before looking at blue eyes and said wanly, "I have chosen to teach the world the shinobi art because I want to give the people a way for them to protect themselves. There are many people who are weak out in the world and they do not have someone to protect them… there are many people out there like me. And I would not let them fend for themselves when I know I have something that could help them. Would you deny me of the things I could do for the people that were like me, Naruto? Would you forsake the people the knowledge you have just because of what the future holds?" the sage finished with a tone that asked Naruto for understanding.

Naruto was not able to meet the eyes of the man in front of him that seemed to beg him for something. He felt uneasy at the sage's story; he wanted the sage to stop teaching the shinobi arts because it brought pain to his life however he could understand what the sage meant. The sage was doing what Naruto was doing; he is trying to protect people by giving them the tools needed to protect themselves. He cannot meet the sage's eyes because he does not know what to say to him. He does not know what to say.

The tension on the air was not unwelcomed yet the two men waited for someone to break it. It was at that moment that the sage spoke, "There is still time before we would be called for lunch and I just came from training actually. So what would you say to a spar?"

The air around them lightened and when Naruto looked at the sage and nodded with a small smile the air seemed to carry the burdens of a long time ago with its breeze.


End file.
